1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle turntables, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle turntable which is automatically operated by a pressure sensitive switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turntables for automobiles which permit a vehicle to enter upon a turntable along a given path and which are then operable to rotate the vehicle 180 degrees so that the vehicle may leave the turntable in an opposed direction are well known in the prior art. Some typical examples of these prior art automobile turntables are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,798 which issued to H. Peitzman on Mar. 2, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,422 which issued to P. McBride on Oct. 30, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,774 which issued to A. Dehring on Jan. 7, 1986.
While all these prior art devices are most likely functional for their intended purposes, it will be observed that each of them includes complex design features which would result in substantial manufacturing expenses during a commercial production thereof. Further, only one of these devices, i.e., the Dehring turntable, is designed to be automatically operable. In this regard, the Dehring turntable is designed upon the principle of vehicle imbalance occasioned by the forward engine-holding portion of the vehicle being heavier that the rear portion, and then relies upon this imbalance to effect table rotation. Again however, substantially complex design features are utilized to effect turntable rotation and accordingly, there would appear to be a continuing need for new and improved vehicle turntables which would be automatically operable and which would be simple to manufacture and install. In this regard, the present invention addresses this need.